


Christmas Gift Exchange

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley and Thomas have Anastasia, Will, Alice, and Cyrus over for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after the series finale of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and season four of Once Upon a Time. Written for challenge 11 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on livejournal.

Ashley entered the living room carrying a tray of cookies. She set them down on the coffee table and sat down next her husband.

From her spot next to Cyrus, Alice smiled at Ashley and said “Thank you for having us over, Ashley. The house looks wonderful.”

“Of course” said Ashley. “I’m so glad we could all be together for Christmas this year.”

“Me too” said Anastasia to her stepsister. “It’s so rare that we get to be with all the people we love at one time.”

“Plus, this one will take any excuse for a party” said Will, leaning in to kiss his queen. Anastasia pretended to push him away before returning his affection.

When their kiss broke, Anastasia said “Well, what is a party without presents? Shall we exchange ours now?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea” said Thomas, standing up to collect the gifts under the tree. Cyrus moved to help him and the two passed them out to their intended recipients.

“So, who wants to open theirs first?” asked Alice.

“Why don’t you go?” suggested Anastasia, a sly smile on her face. The rest of the group nodded.

Alice shrugged and began to peel back the wrapping paper. Inside was a rectangular box, which, when opened, revealed one of the shortest skirts Alice had ever seen. Alice stared at it, agape.

“Well, what do you think of it?” said Anastasia, a smile on her face.

“What is this material?” asked Alice. “Leather for a skirt? And it’s so short!”

Will began to laugh at Alice’s reaction.

“The woman in this town who helped me pick it out assured me that it’s the fashionable look for this world” said Anastasia. “I thought maybe you could start a trend back home.”

“Must have been Ruby” muttered Ashley to Thomas, who was biting back a smile.

“Anastasia, if I wore this back home, I’d be arrested as a woman of the night!” exclaimed Alice.

Anastasia frowned.

Ashley, not wanting to see her sister hurt, decided to intervene. “How about we keep it here, so you can wear it when you come to visit?” she suggested.

“Yeah, okay” said Alice.

“I suppose that would be acceptable” said Anastasia, a bit miffed.

Will clapped Cyrus on the shoulder. “Rotten luck for you, mate” he said. “I can think of several places she could wear that skirt without ever leaving the house.”


End file.
